User talk:Brianultimatedragon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ben10roleplaying Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Brian's Battle page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dan Tennyson (Talk) 15:25, July 7, 2011 Don't add "Characters" category Don't. Add "Character" please. I like pie 15:52, July 7, 2011 (UTC) RE Why? Just do it. I like pie 15:54, July 7, 2011 (UTC) RE Fanon Alien Sure! I like pie 12:43, July 8, 2011 (UTC) RE Hey I've been here. ¡ʎʇsɐʇ ǝɹǝɥʇ znɔ ¡sǝןʞɔıd ǝʞıן ı 13:08, July 14, 2011 (UTC) TheBenTenMazter He came on here and asked me to be a Admin and Berucrat! I am gonna ban him if he don't stop, or my name ain't Sheirf Dan. ¡ʎʇsɐʇ ǝɹǝɥʇ znɔ ¡sǝןʞɔıd ǝʞıן ı 13:25, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Armageddon Don't you think Armageddon looks a bit like a chocolate chip cookie? Roads is watching yooooour . 12:58, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Nah. We should really get more users here. Roads is watching yooooour . 20:35, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Are you here? Are you here? If so, let's battle on my new page that I'm going to make. Don't let the sunshine spoil your rain, Just stand up and complain! 13:59, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Ultimate Cannonman Can I make one? You can use him in your series if I can make him. Don't let the sunshine spoil your rain, Just stand up and complain! 14:16, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh Okay. Can I make my version? Don't let the sunshine spoil your rain, Just stand up and complain! 14:21, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Series Cool! Can we make a crossover? Life is short. Eat ea t pie 15:12, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Pic I dunno. I got on my Computer and there it was. Creepy. :/ Life is short. Eat ea t pie 15:15, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Life is short. Eat ea t pie 15:18, August 10, 2011 (UTC) RE Help Whats up? Fetch your magisty a samich! 13:30, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :o What?!?!?!?!??! Why would I cheat for you? Fetch your magisty a samich! 13:55, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I'll help you. Give me your password on my talk page, then I'll delete the WHOLE thing. Fetch your magisty a samich! 14:00, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Let's RP! PLEASE! Fetch your magisty a samich! 13:48, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Help.. Hey, I have a question/questions that need to be answered... Can I choose human as a playable character, or no? Second, do I make the page immediatley or is there a "test"? Thanks :D FusionFall123. Talk to me. Don't steal the name 11:28, October 22, 2011 (UTC) LET'S RP Make a character real quick then we can Role Play! 14:59, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Brian. I was thinnking. Maybe we could have a battle sometime. I mean I'm just about to show you my battler. Okay we'll talk later. Just remember if you accept I'm not taking any prisoners Hey Brian I was thinking maybe we could battle each other because I'm making my battler so you better know that if you accept I won't be taking any prisoners User:Chisanga Kapumpa 06.11.11 So? Me vs you? User:Chisanga Kapumpa 06.11.11 Cool! When do we start the battle Chisanga Kapumpa (Talk - Blog - ) 19:42, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay Brian. just a question. how do we exactly make a roleplay. Do we make it at the same time?Chisanga Kapumpa (Talk - Blog - ) 12:29, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Brian when exactly will you add to our match. I'm the only one who added Chisanga Kapumpa (Talk - Blog - ) 13:56, January 15, 2012 (UTC)